


Rum

by WerepuppyBlack



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerepuppyBlack/pseuds/WerepuppyBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gai said rum was the drink of choice for Earth-bound pirates</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rum

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for hadeniikuze on their birthday.

Gai said rum was the drink of choice for Earth-bound pirates, and Luka had been only too eager to try some out. Marvelous had taken the bottle from her – a drunk Luka was a Luka would groped the whole crew and terrified Don though they’re not actually sure _what_ she had said to him last time that turned him bright red.

(The fact that he later repeated the same phrase to Joe and it had the same effect on him meant nothing, of course.)

Marvelous had taken the bottle from Luka, and set out to drink it on his own, maybe sharing with Joe later on. He hadn’t expected Ahim to decide to try some. No one had.

Ahim, for the record, was a terrible light-weight. Luka groped the whole crew when she got drunk, but it took longer for her to get there. For Ahim, a glass was enough. The rum was strong, and it only took half a glass for her to be dancing on the table, Don hovering nervously nearby, Joe covering his face with his hands.

Marvelous found it amusing though, to have the pink-clad pirate giggling in his lap as she sang loudly: “We’re devils, and black sheep, really bad eggs, drink up me hearties, yo ho!”

It was funnier still the next day when, hungover, she chucked tea over Gai for even daring to mention ‘rum’ in her presence.


End file.
